


invasive species

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Female Character, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Original Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be here. She was like kudzu, invading places she had no business being and strangling the native plants out of their natural place. She hadn't even wanted to come to this kind of place to begin with.A Not Fan!OC Reborn in Naruto.





	invasive species

 

I often wondered what deity I pissed off to end up where I did. That is not to say I had lived a horrible life. If anything it was pretty average for this world’s standards.

 

I was a war orphan, but considering the two wars that followed rapidly in succession this was rather normal.

 

( _ The truth was I probably wasn't even that. Rumor had it I had been left with the orphanage by a “flower” of Tanzaku Quarters. But a war orphan sounds so much nobler to potential parents than prostitute’s brat. _ )

 

I was in Konohagakure, which was a pretty peaceful place as villages go.

 

( _ Ignore the constant invasions, massacre scheduled to happen soon, and shady government branch known for kidnapping children and experimenting on them. _ )

 

I had started at the Academy and applied for the monthly allowance allotted to orphans. So long as I went through with graduating from the Academy and served for four years, except in case of injuries on duty, I would not have to pay it back.

 

( _ No one talked about the fact that the reason so many orphans went to the Academy was there wasn't a choice. The orphanages with the least funding, no-name unwanted children with no Clan affiliations, funnelled them in. They were overcrowded and hard pressed to make ends meet. To the children there the Academy and stipends that came with it offered a better life. There were no programs in those orphanages to pay for apprenticeship fees. Once you accepted the money there was no turning back. _ )

 

I had gotten an apartment over a family run grocery store paid for with my monthly allowance. The rent was cheap and made cheaper by my agreement to help lock up at night and work some shifts when needed. The elderly landlady threw in meals as well.

 

( _ Her generosity came a little from a shared sort of understanding. She had immigrated here in her youth and stood out as a foreigner still forty years, a marriage to a Konoha-born merchant, two children with one dead serving in the Third Shinobi World War, and three grandchildren later. She knew what it meant to stand slightly outside the acceptable of Konoha. She a foreign citizen for forty years and a disposable orphan together in the Immigrant District. _ )

 

I did average in the Academy and got along relatively well with my classmates.

 

( _ I fought to keep that average, always terrified, of being noticed of standing out. I was forced into being a shinobi to survive, but by no means was I going to be with  _ one of them _. All those important characters, fully real, three dimensional children, who I talked with and interacted with. There were no friendships with any of them or the other children. Age and fear kept a tight boundary in place. I wanted no part in that mess of a future. I wanted my peaceful life. _ )

 

I even had a pet cat. A fluffy yellow thing that was friendly animal bigger than most dogs.

 

( _ I’d had a therapy animal in my last life too. Even with the obsessive urges, the depression, and anxiety absent memories still clawes me awake screaming and there was trauma enough. Corazon’s licking me awake before nightmares could fully set in and genuine affection was soothing. _ )

 

I would have preferred another world. 

 

( _ I wanted to run as soon as I woke up. I'd hated this story. The only reason I even had a large amount of knowledge about it was Beta reading research. I loved sports anime and pirates dammit. This world was fucked up and not even the kind I enjoyed. _ )

 

I'd made a reluctant sort of peace with the situation, but often thought fondly of my home and missed the ocean. I was making a grudging sort of life.

 

( _ And then some bastard decided to ruin that as well. _ )

 

At least I had a nice name, Sugawara Suzuran.


End file.
